Miss Me Always
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – „Was ist los, Granger?", fragte Malfoy... „Vermisst du mich?" - „Immer", antwortete sie und lächelte bitter.


**Miss Me Always**

**Autor:** SomethingBlue42

**Fanfiction:** Miss Me Always

(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)

**Beta:** sunandstars123

**Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Miss Me Always<strong>

„Er ist zu spät."

„Er wird hier sein."

„Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass er kommen wird, Hermine. Ich sage nur, dass er _spät_ dran ist."

„Ich weiß, dass er zu spät ist, Ronald. Er ist _immer_ zu spät. Er ist Malfoy, verdammt noch mal."

Ron Weasley warf Hermine Granger, welche eifrig in ihr Notizbuch schrieb, über den Tisch hinweg finstere Blicke zu. Der Rest des Ordens des Phönix beobachtete die beiden mit Vorsicht. Sie hatten diese Diskussion schon mehrmals miterlebt und wussten, dass sie ziemlich explosiv werden konnte.

„Jeder andere ist hier und wir warten auf ihn. _Schon wieder_", murrte Ron. Sein Kinn stützte er mit seiner Hand ab, während er mit der anderen gereizt die Spitze seiner Feder immer wieder auf den Holztisch tippte.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, Ron?", fragte Hermine seufzend, langte über den Tisch und schnappte ihm das nervende Objekt aus den Fingern. „Ich kann nicht einfach Abra-verdammtes-cadabra sagen und der dumme Trottel taucht auf."

„Guten Abend, Weltverbesserer-Kollegen!"

Draco Malfoy betrat den Raum mit einer überschwänglichen Geste, die nur er verkörpern konnte. Sein langer, schwarzer Umhang flog elegant hinter ihm her. Ihm folgte eine kleine Hauselfe, welche einen zerfetzten Kittel aus einer Tischdecke trug. Die Elfe hoppelte nervös um ihn herum, wartete auf Anweisungen.

„Es wird Zeit", sagte Ron spöttisch, doch Malfoy schien es nicht gehört zu haben.

„Du bist zu spät, Malfoy", sagte Hermine seufzend. „Die Besprechung hätte eigentlich..."

„Was ist los, Granger?", fragte Malfoy, zog an der Kordel seines Umhangs und ließ ihn plump auf die kleine Kreatur neben ihm fallen. „Vermisst du mich?"

„Immer", antwortete sie süffisant lächelnd. Dann warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf die kleine Elfe, die sich versuchte aus dem Umhang zu befreien, und fügte hinzu: „Musst du sie so behandeln?"

Hermine stand auf und zog das schwere Kleidungsstück von dem kleinen Wesen, welches es zurück in seine kleinen Arme zog und Hermine wütend anstarrte, bevor es davon hetzte.

„Wir müssen uns um andere Dinge Sorgen machen als um Elfen, Granger", antwortete Malfoy geheimnisvoll und sie schaute zu ihm auf.

„Was ist jetzt wieder los?"

„Was nicht?", fragte er, ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen und lehnte sich lässig zurück. „Todesser foltern Zauberer in Essex, legen Brände in Kent, terrorisieren Muggel-London", er hielt stirnrunzelnd inne. „Na ja, das Letzte ist nicht so schlimm."

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um es Malfoy ordentlich zu zeigen, als Harry Potter geschäftig den Raum betrat, seine Arme voll mit Pergamenten.

„Hey", rief Malfoy bockig. „Wieso bekommt er nicht die Ohren abgekaut, wenn er zu spät ist?"

„Weil ich der verdammte Auserwählte bin", antwortete Harry sarkastisch. „Jetzt sag uns, was du weißt."

* * *

><p>„Du musst wirklich pünktlich sein, weißt du."<p>

Draco seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Er stand draußen und genoss die Ruhe des Abends. Doch jetzt musste Granger rauskommen und alles versauen.

„Aber es verärgert das Wiesel so", war seine Antwort. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, über seine Schulter hinweg zu ihr zu sehen.

„Der Grund, wieso wir sie um diese Uhrzeit haben, ist der..."

„Ich weiß, wieso sie um diese Zeit sind", schnappte er und er konnte praktisch hören, wie sie vor Wut kochte.

„Dann weißt du ja auch, dass Harry anschließend dem Ministerium einen Bericht abliefern und Neville um Neun zurück in der Apotheke in der Nokturngasse sein muss, und..."

„Und du weißt, dass ich mein verdammtes Leben dafür aufs Spiel setze!", schrie Draco, drehte sich zu ihr um und sah, wie sie ihn wütend anblickte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich dem Dunklen Lord einfach sagen kann: _Verstehen Sie, ich muss das hier heute kurz halten, weil die Leute, gegen die wir kämpfen, eine_Besprechung_haben und ich dort wirklich dringend sein muss, da... wissen Sie... ich ihnen ALLES erzähle, WAS IHR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL SAGT!__"_

„Oh, du bist so dramatisch."

„Dramatisch?", fragte er überrascht. „Dramatisch! Sagst du das gerade ernsthaft zu mir?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Malfoy."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Es bedeutet, dir ist es scheißegal, was ich deiner kleinen Bande an Gutmenschen sage. Vielleicht sollte ich meine Informationen jemand Anderem geben."

Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und begann die Straße entlang zu laufen. Seine Wut verschwand schnell. Er hatte leicht überreagiert. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, dass er das dachte.

„Malfoy, warte!", rief Hermine und rannte ihm hinterher, jedoch blieb er nicht stehen. „Warte!", rief sie erneut, griff nach seinem Arm und er wirbelte herum, um sie verbittert anzusehen.

„Was _tust_ du, Granger?", fragte er, als sie ihn nicht los ließ.

„Dich aufhalten", sagte sie, ließ schließlich seinen Arm frei und schaute weg – anscheinend schämte sie sich.

Er sah sie argwöhnisch an, beobachtete, wie sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Er begann zu lächeln, als er Verdacht schöpfte. Er schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und gluckste leise.

„Du... du magst mich, stimmt's Granger?"

Sie schnaubte. „Das tue ich definitiv nicht. Deine Informationen sind wichtig für das, was wir versuchen zu erreichen und..."

Er nickte während ihrem ganzen Gelaber, beobachtete ihr unbeholfenes Gehasple und Gejammer, und ein amüsiertes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

„... und außerdem, weißt du zu viel über uns, um einfach wegzulaufen", endete sie mit einem Lachen, das die Absurdität dieser Situation übermittelte. Ihr Lächeln verschwand zu schnell – ein verräterisches Zeichen.

„Du magst mich."

„Oh, scheiß drauf!", murrte Hermine augenrollend und drehte sich weg. „Geh, gib ihnen alles, Hauptsache du verschwindest von hier."

„Vermisst du mich, Granger?", sang er ihr hinterher und sie warf ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg finstere Blicke zu.

„Immer, Malfoy", fauchte sie. „Immer."

* * *

><p>„Also, wann wirst du es zugeben?"<p>

Hermine ließ den Teller, den sie gerade abspülte, fallen und er zersplitterte in der Spüle, als er deren Boden traf. Sie nahm einen tiefen, sie beruhigenden Atemzug und blickte über ihre Schulter. Draco Malfoy lehnte lässig im Türrahmen.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie und drehte sich wieder zur Spüle, griff nach den Scherben und legte sie auf die Küchentheke.

„Wir haben eine _Besprechung_, Granger."

„Ja, aber es sind noch 20 Minuten bis dahin."

„Hör mal, du hast mich angemeckert, weil ich zu spät bin. Und jetzt schnauzt dich mich voll, weil ich zu früh bin?", fragte er schnaubend.

„Das tue ich nicht...", sagte sie schleppend und unterbrach sich selber. „Dankeschön", brachte sie verärgert zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „dafür, dass du pünktlich bist."

„Gern geschehen", antwortete Malfoy, stieß sich selbst vom Türrahmen ab und betrat den Raum. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Welche Frage?"

„Wann du zugeben wirst, dass du etwas für mich übrig hast?", sagte er grinsend.

„Oh Gott..."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du dagegen ankämpfst, Granger", sagte er gedehnt, lehnte sich an die Küchentheke, überkreuzte seine Knöchel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du... bist..."

„Hinreißend... ja, ich weiß", seufzte er und begutachtete seine Fingernägel.

„Ich wollte sagen unverbesserlich", antwortete sie und bekämpfte ein Lächeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen stehlen wollte.

„Mmm", summte er, während er sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie die Überreste des Abendessens von einem weiteren Teller abschrubbte. „Wieso ladet ihr mich nie zum Abendessen ein?", fragte er plötzlich und sie lachte.

„Du schaffst es gerade mal so zu den Treffen, Malfoy."

„Richtig", stimmte er zu. „Allerdings ist es ziemlich unhöflich von dir, nicht einmal zu fragen."

Der Teller sank klappernd auf den Spülbeckenboden und sie schaute ihn bedrohlich an. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um ihm etwas Fieses an den Kopf zu werfen, schloss ihn allerdings wieder und ließ ein verärgertes, unbehagliches Geräusch von sich.

„Du versuchst... nur... mich zu verärgern", sagte sie zähneknirschend und er gluckste.

„Ja", antwortete er lächelnd. „Du bist so süß, wenn du eine angepisste Streberin bist."

Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr in die Wange zu kneifen und sie schlug sie heftig weg. Er lachte und streckte seine Hand erneut aus, jedoch traf seine Nase einen elf Zoll langen Stab aus dem Holz eines Weinstocks. Das war ein schneller Zug. Sein Lächeln verschwand, als er nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und es hinter ihren Rücken drehte und solange daran zog, bis ihr Zauberstab klappernd zu Boden fiel.

„Rohe Gewalt? Das steht dir nicht besonders, Draco", knurrte Hermine und er schenkte ihr ein verschwiegenes Lächeln.

„Na ja, ich _bin_ ein Todesser, Liebes."

Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, sein Atem streifte ihre Wangen. Sein Mund schwebte wartend über ihrem. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bevor sie schließlich nachgab und ihre Lippen seine streiften. Er legte seine freie Hand an ihre Wange und zwickte mit seinen Zähnen ihre Unterlippe, bevor er beruhigend seine Zunge über den Biss gleiten ließ. Sie stöhnte darüber, gab ihm damit vollen Zutritt zu ihrem Mund. Er ergriff die Gelegenheit und stupste ihre Zunge sinnlich an. Jeder Widerstand verließ ihren Körper und sie schmolz dahin.

Er unterbrach schließlich den Kuss, hielt sie jedoch immer noch nah an sich gedrückt und spürte schmerzhaft ihre sich hebende Brust gegen seine. Er lächelte sie an, ihre Augen waren mit Verlangen gefüllt.

„Ich habe eine weitere Frage an dich, Granger", flüsterte er, seine Lippen streiften ihre, als er sprach.

„Was?", stöhnte sie schwach.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

Sie knurrte und zwang sich aus seinem Griff. Sie schob sich eine einzelne Locke aus ihrer Stirn und starrte ihn trotzig an. Sie musste einen Anschein von Gelassenheit ausstrahlen.

„Immer", fauchte sie, drängte sich an ihm vorbei und verließ die Küche.

* * *

><p>Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Draco Malfoy überrumpelt wurde. Es kam ebenfalls nicht oft vor, dass er von den Socken war. Man kann sich also vorstellen, wie schockiert er war, als er bemerkte, dass ihm diese beiden Dinge genau zur gleichen Zeit passierten.<p>

Im ersten Moment stand er noch im Flur eines heruntergekommenen Motels in London, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde er ziemlich gewaltsam in einen Raum gezogen und bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, wurde er gegen die mittlerweile geschlossene Tür gedrückt. Sein Mund wurde mit einem Kuss, der einfach nur als umwerfend beschrieben werden konnte, bedeckt.

Er löste den Kuss erst, als seine Lungen es von ihm verlangten. Er keuchte, während er Hermine Grangers kleine Hände dabei beobachtete, wie sie kurzen Prozess an den Knöpfen seiner Kleidung machten und sie von seinen Schultern zog. Sie eroberte erneut seinen Mund. Seine Finger vergruben sich in ihrem Haar und massierten ihren Kopf – er erlaubte ihr, ihn vollständig auszuziehen.

„Also... das ist total unfair", antwortete er und stand nackt vor ihrer komplett bekleideten Gestalt.

„Komm damit klar", entgegnete sie und drehte ihm mit einem Schmunzeln den Rücken zu.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. Sie schmunzelte ihn in letzter Zeit immer öfter an und er konnte nicht anders, als diesen schlechten Einfluss zu genießen. Nein, es kam wirklich nicht oft vor, dass Draco Malfoy überrumpelt wurde. Ebenso kam es nicht oft vor, dass er warten musste. Und ihm wurde _niemals_ gesagt, was er zu tun hatte.

Er war schnell, griff nach ihren Armen und wirbelte sie herum, sodass sie ihn ansah. Er fasste sie am Kragen ihrer Bluse und riss kraftvoll daran, ließ somit alle Knöpfe zu Boden fliegen. Mit einem weiteren Ruck schickte er ihren Rock und ihren Slip zu ihren Knöcheln, seine flinken Finger öffneten zügig ihren BH. Sie schaute ihn von unten herab mit Rehaugen an – Verlangen mischte sich mit Aufregung und ein bisschen Furcht. Er schmunzelte, bevor er sie wieder herumwirbelte und hart auf das Bett schubste, sich über sie beugte. Sie schrie vor Überraschung auf, als seine Hand ihren Nacken packte und eine Seite ihres Gesichts auf die Bettdecke drückte.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er, presste seine Lippen an ihr Ohr und seinen Körper an ihren. Sie tat ihr Bestes, um ihren Kopf zu schütteln. „Gut." Er schmunzelte, als er sich an ihrem Eingang positionierte. „Denn du magst es genau so."

Mit einem langem Stoß drang er in sie ein und sie entließ ein lautes Knurren. Sie war feucht und warm und verschlang ihn vollständig, als er grob, aber gleichmäßig immer wieder in sie eindrang. Eine Hand hielt ihren Nacken, die andere ihre Hüfte – beide sicherten sie, hielten sie. Als seine Stöße heftiger wurden, griff die Hand am Nacken nach ihren Haaren, zog ihren Kopf soweit zurück, dass sie ihren Rücken krümmte und ihm damit erlaubte, noch tiefer in sie einzudringen. Genau in diesem Moment zog sie sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihn herum zusammen. Ihre Stimme ertönte in dem kleinen Raum, als ihr Orgasmus sie übermannte. Er folgte ihr nach zwei weiteren Stößen und ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle, als er sich völlig verausgabt auf sie fallen ließ.

In diesem Moment fragte er sie – seine Wange war gegen ihren Rücken gepresst und seine Worte durch die schwere Atmung gebrochen: „So, Granger... hast du... mich vermisst?"

Ihr Glucksen spürte er an seiner Wange und er lächelte, drückte seine Lippen gegen ihre Wirbelsäule, schmeckte das Salz ihres Schweißes.

„Immer, Malfoy", hauchte sie. „Immer."

* * *

><p>Hermine Granger war keine Romantikerin. Sie glaubte nicht an solche dummen Begriffe wie <em>der Eine<em> und sie erwartete definitiv keine Zurschaustellung der Zuneigung. Deshalb war sie mehr als überrascht – während sie an diesem Abend erschöpft dalag und ihre Glieder mit seinen verknotet waren – als ihr der Gedanke, sich zu verlieben, in den vernebelten Sinn kam.

Und jetzt, wie sie so auf ihrem Rücken lag und die Schatten beobachtete, wie sie an der Decke entlang tanzten, schien die Idee sogar noch absurder. Was dazu führte, dass diese Idee so viel wahrscheinlicher war.

Sie vertraute ihrem Gefühl nicht mehr. Der Krieg hatte ihr Dinge angetan – nicht nur ihr, sondern allen – die sie daran zweifeln ließen, dass in dieser Welt alles richtig oder sinnvoll war. Trotzdem war sie kein dummes Mädchen. Sie wusste, dass dies niemals funktionieren würde. Es war Malfoy, verdammt noch mal.

Sie rollte sich auf ihre Seite und schlug ihr Kissen, jedoch war sie vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu schupsen, als sie sich bewegte. Er war aufgeblasen und arrogant und selbstsüchtig und – sie beobachtete, wie das grau werdende Morgenlicht seine blasse Haut streifte – vollkommen und total hübsch.

Sie seufzte, umarmte sich selbst. Dies war so, wie es immer war: man trifft sich irgendwo an einem abgeschiedenen Ort – normalerweise eine heruntergekommene Muggel-Einrichtung – man vögelt miteinander und schläft so gut man kann mit dem Wissen, dass man in ein paar Stunden tot sein könnte.

Er schlief immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr, zusammengerollt auf seiner Seite. Er hielt sie niemals. Sie würde sich Gedanken machen, wenn sie nicht _nur ficken_ würden. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihre Handfläche seinen weichen Rücken entlang gleiten zu lassen. Er wand sich und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Was tust du?"

Seine Stimme war rau vom Schlaf und leicht verärgert. Sie antwortete nicht.

Er seufzte heftig und rollte sich zu ihr, um sie mit schweren Augen anzusehen.

„Willst du wieder gehen?", fragte er gähnend. Sie zuckte zusammen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Warum hast du mich dann aufgeweckt?"

Er schnaufte, rollte sich zurück und sie kicherte in sich hinein. Er war wirklich auf eine unverbesserliche Weise liebenswert. Ihr Lächeln verschwand, als Gefühle einer unbeschreiblichen Art sie bis zum Punkt des Erstickens füllten. So viel mehr als Lust... so viel mehr als Liebe. Eine unglaubliche Kombination aus beidem; Lust, Liebe, Leidenschaft, Vertrauen und... das Ding, was Worte nicht beschreiben können. Es füllte sie aus und sie wollte lachen und weinen und singen und tanzen und es war so wundervoll und überwältigend und erstaunlich...

„Du denkst wirklich sehr laut, Granger", murmelte er und sie versteifte sich beschämt. Sie _hasste_ es, wenn er das tat.

Er seufzte und rollte sich wieder zu ihr, stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab. Er sah zu ihr hinab, glättete ihr Haar mit solch sanften und behutsamen Berührungen, die so fremd für ihn waren und doch gar nicht so untypisch erschienen.

„Es ist okay, Granger", flüsterte er lächelnd. „Ich denke, ich liebe dich auch."

Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen und er lächelte, lehnte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. Dieses Mal küsste er sie sanft – es war so anders, als ihre sonst leidenschaftlichen, Kleider zerreißenden, ich-muss-dich-unbedingt-jetzt-haben Küsse. Dies war schön.

Er zog sich zurück und kuschelte sich in die Decken, wickelte beide Arme fest um sie, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken. Sein Seufzen – der Zufriedenheit? – streifte ihr Schlüsselbein und sie erschauderte über die Nähe.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile fast vollständig aufgegangen, helles Licht bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Fenster. Es war Zeit für sie zu gehen, aber diese neugefundene Zuneigung von ihm war es beinahe wert, Ginny zum Kaffeetrinken und die Nachbesprechung des Einsatzes von letzter Nacht zu verpassen. Sie wollte bleiben, doch der Krieg rief erneut und ihre Verpflichtungen zählten wie immer mehr als ihre persönlichen Wünsche.

Sie platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn, schob sich weg und er ließ ihre Hände auf ihr liegen, bis sie zu weit weg war, um sie zu berühren. Er lag auf seinem Bauch mit den Armen unter dem Kopfkissen, auf welchem sie gelegen hatte, und beobachtete, wie sie sich anzog.

Sie warf ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter und lief zur Tür – sie sagten niemals auf Wiedersehen – als sie aufgrund seiner Stimme wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

„Hermine?"

Jeder nannte sie Hermine. Immerhin war es ihr Name, aber zu hören, wie er so einfach über seine Lippen kam als ob es nicht das erste Mal wäre, dass er ihn genannt hätte, ließ sie so fühlen, als ob sie ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass er sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte. Seine Arme hatte er hinter sich verschränkt, sodass er sich aufstützte, und seine Beine waren vor ihm ausgestreckt.

„Vermisst du mich?", fragte er, seine Stimme war sanft, flehend, beinahe so, als ob er Angst davor hatte, sie würde ihn zurückweisen.

Ihre Tasche fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden, als sie zurück zum Bett und in seine Arme lief, ihn zurück auf die Kissen warf. Er lachte mit ihr, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.

„Immer". Sie lachte, bevor ihre Lippen seine berührten.

* * *

><p>Rennen. Blinde Panik. Nicht panisch werden.<p>

Draco Malfoys Beine zitterten so heftig, obwohl sie stark und belastbar waren, dass er beinahe zu Boden fiel. Allerdings würde das sein Ums-Leben-Rennen deutlich behindern, weshalb er sein Bestes versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Es war ein Hinterhalt. Er wusste, es würde so kommen. Er hatte dabei geholfen, ihn zu planen. Er hatte dem Orden genau erzählt, wann und wo er stattfinden würde. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Plan geändert werden würde. Doch der Wille des Dunklen Lords durfte nicht hinterfragt werden.

Er hatte keine Zeit alle zu warnen, _sie_ zu warnen. Das Ergebnis war desaströs. Zauber und Flüche flogen wie wahnsinnig durch die Räume des Hauptquartiers des Ordens und alles, woran er denken konnte, war _sie_. Sie zu finden. Sie zu retten. Er wusste, was _die Anderen_ mit ihr tun würden, wenn die sie zuerst fänden.

Zum Glück war der Kampf so erbittert, dass niemand bemerkte, wie er keinen Fluch sprach – sonst hätte er einige Probleme bekommen. Da die meisten Todesser damit beschäftigt waren, sich Potter als großen Fisch zu fangen, blieb sein Mangel an Enthusiasmus unbemerkt.

Er wich Nott und Longbottom aus, welcher mit einem Krachen zu Boden gefallen war, als er in die Küche rannte. Er sah sich um, suchte nach diesem großen, buschigen Kopf. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen um nach oben zu gehen, als ein roter Lichtstrahl und Schreie, _ihre Schreie__, _durch das Fenster aus dem Garten in die Küche drangen.

Er kletterte zur Tür hinaus, fand Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange und seinen eigenen Vater lachend vor, während sie sich auf dem Boden krümmte, ihr Bestes versuchte nicht zu schreien und ihnen nicht zu geben, was sie wollten.

„Draco!", rief Dolohov aus und sie hörte auf sich zu krümmen, blieb ein keuchender Haufen auf dem Boden. „Komm zu uns. Wir wollen uns gerade richtig mit ihr vergnügen."

Sie zog sich gerade auf ihre Hände und Knie. Ihr Blick traf seinen, als sie sich selbst so gut es ging nach oben drückte. Ihr Mund war blutig und ein dunkler Bluterguss blühte auf ihrer Wange.

Zorn füllte ihn und er zog seinen Zauberstab, machte sich dazu bereit alle zu verfluchen, als ihre schwache Stimme durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren drang.

„Draco", schluchzte sie schwach und er senkte seinen Zauberstab, eilte zu ihrer Seite.

„Draco, was tust du?", rief Lestrange aus, als sie gegen Dracos Brust fiel, seine Kleidung fest umklammerte.

„Was bedeutet das?" Lucius Malfoys Stimme zog sofort Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, so wie es schon immer gewesen war, seitdem er ein kleiner Junge war.

Er schaute auf und sah, wie die drei älteren Männer ihn wütend anstarrten, fassungslos und argwöhnisch, mit auf seine Brust gezielten Zauberstäben.

„Es ist okay, Draco", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre Stimme war nun stärker, aber leise genug, sodass die anderen sie nicht hören konnten.

„Nein", murmelte er zurück, seine Gedanken rasten um jeden möglichen Fluchtweg, doch seine Möglichkeiten wurden mit jedem Moment weniger.

„Wir wussten, es könnte so kommen", murmelte sie, eine ihrer Hände fand den Platz über seinem Herzen, Nägel gruben sich in die Haut. „Du musst es tun. Es geht nicht um uns."

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, wappnete sich. Den Kopf in ihr Haar vergraben, atmete er ein letztes Mal tief ein, bevor er sie grob von sich schob und sein Gesicht zu einem hoffentlich ausreichenden Ausdruck voller Ekel und Abneigung verzog.

„Dreckiges Schlammblut!", spie er – die Worte wurden zu Asche in seinem Mund. „Sie ist die Flüche nicht wert, die ihr an ihr verschwendet."

Die anderen Männer betrachteten ihn argwöhnisch, ihre Zauberstäbe waren noch immer fest auf ihn gerichtet. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sah hinab in ihre flehenden Augen. Er trat sie, doch nahm den Schwung aus seinem Bein kurz bevor er sie berühren würde, sodass der Tritt so schwach wie möglich war, ohne dass es so aussah, als wolle er ihr keine Schmerzen zufügen. Sie zuckte trotzdem leicht zusammen, fiel zu Boden in den Dreck.

„Dann befreie uns von ihr."

Sein Kopf schoss in die Höhe und er sah, wie die Männer ihre Zauberstäbe sinken ließen, ihn jedoch mit einer Selbstgefälligkeit ansahen, die ihren Plan preisgab. Sie testeten ihn. Sie zog sich erneut in eine sitzende Position. Das war sein Mädchen – sie war willensstark, würde sich niemandem beugen, nicht einmal ihm.

„Sicher... sicher wäre sie uns von einigem Nutzen", stotterte er und warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihr, sah, wie sich ihre Augen vor Unmut schlossen. „Sie plant jeden Schritt von Potter."

„Dann ist es noch besser, wenn wir sie töten", sagte Dolohov lächelnd, jedoch verschwand das Lächeln schnell wieder. „Tu es."

„Aber sie wäre ein gutes... gutes Druckmittel", er schluckte schwer, sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust.

„Potter kann um ihren leblosen Körper handeln!", rief Lucius Malfoy und Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Jetzt tu es! Oder ich muss denken, mein Sohn ist ein Verräter!"

Die drei Männer hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erneut auf ihn gerichtet und er schaute ihnen allen direkt nacheinander in die Augen, seine Gedanken drehten sich wild umher.

„Draco", ihre Stimme war sanft, aber stark und er schaute hinab zu ihr.

Auf Knien sitzend und mit Blut und Schmutz bedeckt, flehte sie ihn still an. All die Unterhaltungen, die sie jemals hatten, all die Küsse, die sie geteilt hatten, all die Liebe, die sie miteinander gemacht hatten, schossen ihm durch den Kopf, während er seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn entschlossen auf ihr Gesicht richtete. Tränen verbrannten seine Augen und sie verschwamm vor ihm in Undeutlichkeit.

„TU ES!", schrie Lucius Malfoy.

Draco wappnete sich noch einmal, blinzelte die Tränen weg und ihr Bild schnappte lebhaft in sein Blickfeld.

„Vermisst du mich?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme brach und er blickte weg, entließ einen Luftschwall, sein Herz zersplitterte.

„Immer", antwortete er gebrochen und schloss seine Augen, als der grüne Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab ausbrach.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hallöchen meine lieben Leser! *seufz*<em>

_Da ich diese Woche zur Dienstreise auf Messen in Hannover und Köln war, schaffe ich es doch nur, einen One Shot – und dazu noch einen so traurigen – zu posten. Der versprochene Two Shot kommt dafür nächste Woche ;)_

_Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte trotz des Sad Ends gefallen! Meine liebe Beta __**sunandstars**__ war auch wieder fleißig und hat drüber gelesen _–_ danke!_

_Habt eine schöne Restwoche und ein tolles Wochenende! _

_Die besten Grüße,_

_Eure Ivy_


End file.
